The beam-type fastener disclosed in the International Application includes a fastening element having a flexible beam and an means for engaging, and actuating means which is attached to the fastening element and which includes a material adapted to contract when activated. The beam is movable, upon contraction of the material, between an engagement position and a disengagement position.
The material adapted to contract when activated is preferably a shape memory alloy material, such as those readily available and known.